Miss and Return
by mrsecullen46
Summary: Something has happened to Nikolas! Is he dead or alive!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emily laid in the bed she shared with Nikolas. She closed her eyes and then reached over to Nikolas' side of the bed.

He wasn't there and he never would be there anymore. He couldn't hold her, caress her, or even kiss her because he was dead.

He was pronounced dead 4 days ago.

She remembered the lights of the other car. She remembered him telling her to open the door and get out before they crashed. But the only thing that she will remember most of all is the blood that was all over her fiancée's body.

She brought her hand back, curled up into a little ball and cried until no more tears came out.

Alfred knocked on the door. "Ms. Emily?"

"Yes, Alfred?" Emily said sitting up wiping away tears.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer are in the study."

"Oh, thank you Alfred. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Alfred left Emily to get ready.

Emily got up, went to the closet and took out a pair of track pants, underwear, and one of Nikolas' collared shirt.

Emily put on the clothes, brush her hair and teeth and put on a little make-up to hide the dark-circles under her eyes.

Emily looked over herself in the full-length mirror once more and then headed downstairs to meet Lucky and Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily walked into the study very slowly.

Lucky stood and helped Emily to the couch.

As soon as Emily sat down, Elizabeth's arms were around her, holding her.

"Oh Emily. I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No, not really. The only thing I need is…is…"

Emily started crying and whispered between tears "…Nikolas".

"Oh Em. Come here."

Lucky waved his arm for her to come.

Emily switched from Elizabeth's arms to Lucky's arms.

"I know this is hard for you. It is for me too but you have to get it through your head that Nikolas is gone and he is never coming back."

"Em, Nikolas would want you to be happy and to move on with your life. He wouldn't want you to be sad because he is dead."

"You guys don't understand! Nikolas was my life! We were supposed to be married in only a few weeks!"

Emily threw Lucky's arms off her and stood up. She took a deep breath and left to wait for the launch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emily walked off the launch and headed to Kelly's.

She opened the door and walked in. She looked around…

_**Flashback**_

"…_Stefan died with nothing – no money, no family, no friends, nothing." Nikolas ended._

"_Nikolas, you listen to me. That's won't happen to you, ok and don't worry, I'm loaded." Emily said with a laugh._

"_I love…I love you. That's a good thing."_

"_Well, I will stay with you on one condition – don't let the debt collectors take the Jag." Emily laughed._

"_Wow, you…not a chance."_

"_Okay"_

"_Bye" Nikolas said as he kissed her._

"_Bye!"_

_Nikolas walked out of Kelly's._

_**End of Flashback**_

Emily could feel Nikolas walk right through her. It gave her more hope but it also made her start to cry too.

Emily ran out of the door of Kelly's without ordering anything.

Emily never looked where she was going and bumped into a man about 5' 11" with short brown hair.

The man grabbed Emily to steady her. Once, they both caught their balance, the man took out a needle with some sort of a clear liquid in it. Then, he injected the needle into Emily's stomach.

The man pulled out the needle and lefted Emily.

Emily fell to the ground in a lot of pain. She tried to tell for help but no one came.

Emily laid her head back on the ground and closed her eyes.

**15 minutes later**

Patrick and Robin came around the corner talking to one another when Robin noticed a body on the ground.

"OMG! Look Patrick!" Robin said as she pointed to the body.

Patrick ran to the body with Robin close behind.

Patrick turned the body over to see Emily's face.

"Oh My God! EMILY!" Robin yelled.

Patrick picked up Emily and Robin got Emily's purse and other belonging that fell out of Emily's purse when she fell.

They ran Emily to the hospital as fast as they could. On the way there, Emily continued to say over and over again "My Baby. Help My Baby Please."

_**A/N: The flashback is from December 9, 2003 at Kelly's.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Patrick and Robin ran into the E.R. yelling for help.

"We need help over here!!!" Patrick yelled to the nurses who could hear them.

"HELP! We have a pregnant woman here!" Robin yelled to the nurses too.

That got the nurse's attention. They ran to Patrick, Robin and Emily.

One nurse brought over a gurney bed for Emily to be examined.

Emily had passed out on the way to the hospital. She still has a steady pulse but her breathing was getting very labored.

Patrick and Robin told an unconscious Emily that they would wait for her out in the waiting room.

They both kissed her forehead, said a quick prayer and then the doctor and nurses rolled Emily into the O.R.

Emily's Hospital Room

**2 hours later**

Emily was finally out of surgery and in her room.

Patrick was outside her room and trying to get the courage to go in and tell his best friend the bad news.

Patrick finally got the courage and walked into Emily's room.

Emily was fully awake waiting for news about the baby.

"Patrick…how's the baby? Is he or she okay? Did you phone Vanessa and Andrew?" Emily said all to quickly.

"Yes, Vanessa and Andrew have been called. I'm so sorry Emily…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Patrick. Is the baby okay?" Emily demanded.

"Emily…calm down. The baby is fine."

"Oh, that's great!" Emily paused. "But…wait, why are you sorry?"

"When I called Vanessa and Andrew to tell them the baby was okay, there was no answer. I tried their cells, work, everything. I'm so sorry Emily…Vanessa and Andrew were in a car accident."

"Oh My God! Are they okay?"

"Andrew is in critical condition but Vanessa didn't make it." Patrick said sadly.

"Is Andrew awake and does he know about Vanessa?" Emily asked.

"No and no. Andrew is in a coma right now."

Emily ripped the sheets off of her and got up out of bed. She felt this huge pain right in the pit of her stomach.

Patrick ran to Emily, helped her get back in bed and then check her out to make sure she didn't pull any stitching.

"Emily, you have to be careful. You just came out of surgery and your pregnant!" Patrick said in a doctor tone.

"Patrick…my friend is in another hospital room in a coma! He doesn't even know that his wife is dead!"

"Yes, I know that Emily but you are in no condition to even stand by yourself." Patrick explained.

"You can see him when you are feeling a little bit better and you can also stand on your own." Patrick continued.

"OK fine!" Emily pouted.

"Okay…you get some rest and I'll go tell everyone that you are awake." Patrick smiled then lefted.

Emily was fast asleep. She turned her head to the side. Her mind wondered…

"_All for one…and one for all. NIKOLAS! It's St. Viviana's Day! The first time we ever kissed. Have you decided that I needed divine protection? I love you more than anyone. More than I ever imagined and I always will…always will…always will…"_

Emily woke up and screamed out. Lucky came running in.

"Em…what's wrong!?" Lucky asked worried.

"It's Nikolas."

"What about Nikolas, Em?"

"He's alive and I know it!"

"How?" Lucky said all confused.

"I can feel him. You know, we've always had that special connection and it's getting stronger!" Emily explained.

**Unknown Location**

Nikolas woke up in some sort of place. He was only in his boxers and he was chained up too.

Both hands were handcuffed to the railing of the bed. Both feet were tied to the end of the bed.

"Emily!" Nikolas shouted out in pain.

Just then, the door opened.

"Ooo…looks like your ready for me." the mystery woman said with a smile.

Nikolas knew that voice. He was engaged to her but couldn't remember her name.

"It's been so long, Nikolas. I thought that I'd never see you again. Emily took that away from me and well…let's just say that your precious Emily is paying for that."

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT EMILY!" Nikolas screamed at the woman.

"Oh, Nik…" the woman giggled, "It's already been done. Your Emily is laying on a hospital bed, fighting for her and her baby's life."

Nikolas tried to get out of the ropes and handcuffs but failed. The woman laughed and walked towards Nikolas.

As the woman walked into the little light that was shining through one little window, he started to see her face.

Once he saw her full face, he was shocked!

"OMG! That's can't be! Your dead!"

"It's me Nikolas! Courtney…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Courtney walked over to Nikolas, sat down on the bed and gently placed her hand on his right cheek.

Nikolas turned his face from her.

"You know, our daughter has your additude and your beautiful eyes. But of course, Meghan has my beautiful blonde hair." Courtney said as she giggled like a Barbie doll.

Nikolas turned his head back to Courtney. "Our daughter?!"

"Yes, our daughter, Nikolas. She is so very beautiful. You know, I look at you now and see that out daughter has your lips."

Courtney was inches away from Nikolas' face. As she finished her last sentence, she kissed Nikolas.

Nikolas tried to move Courtney's lips off of his but nothing worked. He just laid there as Courtney continued to kiss him.

Thoughts of Emily were going through his head. "Was she okay? Was Vanessa and Andrew taking care of her? How was Emily dealing with knowing that he was gone but really was laying right here? God, he missed her. But here he was, lips on Courtney's…well…more like Courtney's lips were on his and she was doing all the work.

Courtney broke the kiss and said in Nikolas' ear. "Make love to me, Nikolas."

"Never, you slut!"

Courtney grabbed Nikolas' chin and yanked it so he was looking at her straight in the eye.

"If you don't, then Emily and that baby will die a slow and pain death. I have someone who is standing in her hospital closet right as we speak."

Lucky had finally calmed down Emily and Emily was fast asleep.

Lucky was sitting on the edge of Emily's bed when Elizabeth walked in with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Lucky?" Elizabeth said.

"Oh…Elizabeth." Lucky said as he got off the bed and walk to Elizabeth.

"Here." Elizabeth handed Lucky one coffee and Lucky lead Elizabeth outside of Emily's room. "How is she?"

"Doing well expect for the face that she still thinks Nikolas is alive."

"Lucky, I'm really scared for her. Her whole life is falling apart. Nikolas just die, Vanessa is gone and Andrew is in critical condition, I don't know how much more she can take."

"I know it's hard for Em right now. But she will get through it. She's very strong." Lucky told Elizabeth calmly.

Lucky hugged Elizabeth very tightly.

Emily's Hospital Room

Emily was sleeping peacefully for the moment. 

The closet door open just a crack, enough so that the man inside could see if anyone was in the room with Emily.

No one was so he opened the door fully, walked to Emily's bed and put more of the clear liquid into her IV drip.

The man waited a minute and then, processed as planned…to kidnap Emily and bring her to Courtney so she could kill Emily and the baby herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rated R for Sexual Content**

Courtney had lefted a few minutes ago. 'She was such a slut.' Nikolas thought. 'What about this daughter that Courtney talked about. Was she read or was Courtney just making her up to get to him?'

Just then, a man walked in – about 6' 2", medium-build, definitely worked-out. The man walked over to Nikolas and stabbed a needle right into his right leg. The liquid inside the needle was a dark orange colour. Nikolas screamed out in pain! The man injected the liquid and quickly lefted.

When the man lefted, everything became blurry, then everything went black.

Emily woke up in a bed with a guy. She was completely naked and so was he.

'Did they have sex together?' Emily thought.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come on, you two, get dressed." It was a very deep man's voice.

Emily was getting more and more confused by the minute.

Emily pulled the covers off and started to stand. She collapsed right as she was steadying herself.

Emily cried out in pain. That started to wake up the stranger in the bed.

The man turned over to see that Emily was not longer in the bed but on the floor crying in pain.

The man stood, walked over to Emily, grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the bed.

Emily screamed out in pain but the guy didn't care.

Emily tried to move away but the man had a good hold on her.

The man took one hand off Emily to open the bed side table drawer. He pulled out handcuffs and a condom.

Emily knew what he was planning to do to her. She continued to move around as much as she could but with every move she made, she felt a huge pain in her stomach.

The man climbed on top of Emily and handcuffed her to the bed.

Emily started to scream as loud as she could.

She heard another knock on the door. "Hey Chad, what are you doing to her, man?"

"Just give me 15 minutes." Chad yelled back.

"Fine." The person at the door lefted so Chad and Emily could be alone.

Chad open the condom and put it on.

Chad came up to Emily's face and kissed her cheek, jaw line and then her neck really sloppy.

Chad moved from her neck to her lips. As he started to kiss Emily on the lips, he entered her roughly.

He moved in and out of her quickly and roughly.

All Emily could do was just lay there and wait for it to be over.

He finally came, pulled out of her and collapsed right beside her.

Chad soon fell asleep as Emily just laid there and cried.


End file.
